Push
by ballistics belle
Summary: Wilson's always has to push. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Push**

**Summary: **Wilson's always got to push.

**A/N: **This is just something that came to me after watching the previews for next week's episode. **Does contain spoilers**.

You always have to push him. Always have to lecture and reprimand and scold and browbeat until you finally realize that trying to change House is an act in futility and give up until the next time he goes off on one of his harebrain rampages.

You never actually thought you could push him till he broke.

His patient had electrocuted himself. Stuck a pocket knife in a socket and fried. He'd technically been dead for over a minute but with medical intervention was brought back to the land of the living.

When he awoke, he recanted his tale of going towards a bright light and seeing the face of God. House, of course, brushed his experience off as a hallucination due to lack of oxygen to the brain when his heart stopped. You, on the other hand, aren't ready to dismiss his story just yet.

You're a religious person (though you're not as devote as your mother wished you were) and you like to believe that there is more after this life to believe that there is more after this life ends. So when House starts in on you, you push.

"How do you know there's not more after this life ends? You've never been there, you've only been here."

House shuts up and his pissed off scowl graces his face. He looks like he's about to really rip into you and tell you to go to hell but instead he does a 180 with his cane and stomps (well… as best as a guy with a cane can) down the hall and back to his office. You don't see him again until a bright explosion of light from his office catches your eye.

You figure it's just House's TV as you exit your office. It's not until you round the corner that you know you've really done it this time.

House is flat on his back on the floor with one of his new lackies pounding on his chest and calling out for help. You call a code and rush into the office, pushing the girl out of the way. You take over compressions, cursing him for whatever stupid point he was trying to make.

After a minute, the code team arrives and takes him away. When you stand, your eye catches on something in the wall by his desk. When you figure out what it is, you want to hunt him down and beat him senseless.

He stuck a pocket knife in a socket. To prove a point, most likely to prove you wrong. You pull the knife out carefully, toss it in the trash and run your hands through your hair.

For over ten years you've pushed, and now you may have finally pushed too far.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I had originally written this as a one shot but because so many of you reviewed, I decided to add on to it. Not to mention that last night's episode gave me unbelievably good material to work with. Can I just say that this season so far has been the best as far as House/Wilson? Does anyone else agree with me?

"You're an idiot." You state the obvious to him as he starts to wake up. "Electrocuting yourself? What kind of screwed up point were you trying to make?" House glares at you through narrow slits and you try not to give yourself away. You know what his point was; you just want to hear him say it.

"House?" You prompt.

"You're wearing my clothes." He says still glaring.

"House…"

"I thought we talked about this Jimmy. I wouldn't wear your ugly suits and you wouldn't wear my jeans. You know you're big butt will stretch the fabric-"

"House!" You cut him off. He's rambling which you know means he doesn't want to talk about what you want to talk about.

'_Well too bad' _you think, '_You're mine now'_

The two of you stare each other down for a minute.

"You know you have to talk to me. Technically what you did could be considered a suicide attempt-"

"Oh for the love of God…"

"_So_," You continue despite his protest. "You have to have a psych consult to make sure you're mentally stable." He gives you a death stare.

"You wouldn't."

"Or you could just tell me why you did it and then I'll sign off on the whole deal and you can go back to torturing interns." You offer.

"No." He refuses, which you already expected.

"Alright then, hard way it is. I'll go call Roberts, I heard he's great." House's eyes widen and you swear you hear him grinding his teeth.

Roberts was his psychiatrist when he went through rehab and House came incredibly close to beating him to death with his cane. You know this and House knows you know this. You turn to start to leave. (**A/N: **I know this isn't true but go with me on this)

"God, you're annoying." He bitches. You smile. "Alright, I'll do it your way." You turn back around, serious again.

"Why did you do it?" He rolls his eye.

"Come on Wilson, you know why I did it." You look him in the eye.

"I want to hear you say it." He stares at you for a moment, frustration at your power over him evident.

"To see if there really was an afterlife." He states stiffly.

"And? Did you see anything?" You encourage.

"Nope." He answers in as close to a cheery voice as he ever gets. You stare him down for a second. He's lying. He _did _see something but he'll be damned if he'll prove you right. Sighing you pick up his chart and scribble a few words down. You'll never get it out of him.

"I'm upping your pain meds." You tell him. You wouldn't normally but he really did burn the hell out of his hand.

"I love you." He says, somewhat sincerely. You shake your head and mark the change on his chart.

"Love you too, House."


End file.
